BILL SNIPS THE CORDS ON WILLIAM'S GAME CAPTURE!!!
Plot The video starts off with William throwing a fit because his Elgato cord to his live stream doesn’t work due to the sound not working. Violette confronts him and asks him what is going on. William responds that his stream isn't working but responding very fast and Violette couldn't understand what William is saying and wants him to slow down and communicate more effectively only to get William to tell Violette to Shut Up. Violette tells William he can be nicer and wonders why is he yelling at other people on his stream but William is yelling at his game capture because there is no sound. William tried to go on a private stream to test if he can fix it. Violette offered ti fix the stream but William wouldn't let her but then lets her fix if she knows how to fix it. After Violette Exited out the stream William gets furious and complains that Violette made the process a whole lot hard. Then Bill gets his sleep disturbed from his bedroom and he yells at William to Shut Up and William replies back saying "How about you Shut Up!" After that Violette tells William he has too much activity going on and the computer is gonna slow down and wants to help more. William refuses because he thinks Violette is the worst with technology and they argue until William decides to be defiant and cover his ears and say "Blah Blah Blah" to her and she responds back with a "Blah Blah Blah." Violette tries to fix the stream but William yells at her to get out of his room and Bill yells Shut Up again. After leaving William's room, William throws a fit again and Violette tells William to keep it down and William refuses. Bill get awoken by William's fits and comes in William's room and tells him he's trying to sleep, because he has things he has to do tomorrow. William says no and points out that Bill is in his underpants and Bill replies saying "So? I'm sleeping jerk!" Violette then reminds Bill that she has the camera running and Bill is in his underpants and Bill tells William to shut up and if he doesn't stop throwing a fit he will make him pay dearly. After Bill goes back to bed, William continues to throw a fit even more until William gives up on getting his stream to work to goes downstairs and once William was about to go downstairs, Bill to get to his Breaking Point that he has had enough of William's raging and he comes back in William's room with William thinking Bill can fix his stream but Bill tricks William into cutting the HDMI cables (connected through the Elgato gaming capture) with a pair of pliers to William’s stream causing him to not stream for the night thinking that would make William stop his raging. William now believes that the fact Bill cut the HDMI cables (connected through the Elgato) and can't stream anymore the fans will hate him after Bill ruins the stream. After Bill goes back to bed, William then seeks revenge on Bill by blowing an air horn at him while he’s sleeping several times making Bill angry. After William tells Bill to "Get Rekt" and blows the airhorn at him one last time and Bill replies "Screw You" to William, he blows the airhorn several more times heading downstairs with Violette telling him to stop because she hates the sound. William now fells better by getting his revenge on Bill and asks nicely to Violette for another HDMI Cord tomorrow and Violette will buy him a new one and apologizes the fans if William couldn't stream tonight. This video was uploaded on July 27, 2017. Category:Videos Category:Live Streams Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Face Reveal Category:Divorce Threat Category:Airhorn Category:Videos Where Carly Makes An Appearance Category:Blah Blah Blah Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Sleep Interruption Category:House Eviction Threat Category:Swearing Category:Shush Category:Shushing Category:Bill saying jerk Category:Fighting Category:Arguments